Sky
by PastaDaze127
Summary: There is a saying that everything you do can lead to positive results. Let's hope that applies to being dropped in a strange world with an all too perfect Mary Sue. OCs


GODDAMIT MY FACE.

It took me a second to clear away the stinging haze of pain clouding my my mind before slowly pulling my cheek away from the ticklish, bright green grass I had landed on. Ya know, that's actually a really nice patch of grass. The owner must take care of it good. I mean, its such a wonderful green color. Except it needs to be trimmed. That stuff was_ long._

Looking up from the lovely strands of vegetation, my eyes were instantly pulled toward what has to be the most beautiful person ever.

No, no, I'm serious! She was even prettier than those fake photoshopped models!

Sitting upright in the grass, the ends of which tickled her tucked in knees, she was combing her pale, slender fingers through her golden blonde hair that shimmered a whitish color in the sun. Her face was sharp and small, and oh so perfect with pink petal lips and glittering blue eyes.

Now it's purple.

Pink.

Green.

Her eyes are multicolored! Gosh that's cool(although something in the back of my mind told that it was impossible for eyes to change color like that).

Her body was extrmely curvy, which still somehow managed to look good with her thin frame. She had porcelain like skin, except with a more human vibe and tinted with a barely noticeable hint of tan, just enough to make her look natural. For an outfit, she had on a skin-hugging white sundress that showed off her body perfectly...

I shook my head to regain my composure and opened my mouth to say something when she looked up at me and beat me to it.

"Are you _finally _done?" Her lovely face twisted into light frown, and I leaned away a bit, resisting the strange urge to lie on the ground and worship her, to do anything to wipe the frown off her face.

"Ah, sorry." I said instead(her words seemed a little rude, but that was probably just my imagination).

Standing up, she daintily brushed invisible debris off her dress and shot me a annoyed look.

"Well? Are you coming or not?"

Scrambling to my feet, I walked after her, my steps seeming heavy and ungraceful compared to her floating. Yes, she was floating. Probably.

"Um, where are we going?" I asked, finally realizing that I was, in fact, not in my dingy apartment after a second or so. She stopped in her tracks and stared at me, almost as if I was a idiot, "Rivendell, of course! To attend the Council!"

Now I was confused. "Rivendell? And what council?"

This time her mouth dropped, and she had this are-you-fucking-with-me look on her face. After a minute or so, I shifted a bit, nervous.

Was that something I wasn't suppose to ask?

"Have you ever seen Lord Of the Rings?!"

Lord of the Rings? I think I remember...ah! Right, wasn't it that thing with the evil magical ring and the weird, gray rat-creature thing trying to take it? And then that old man everyone made fun of with his, 'You. Shall. Not. PASSSSSSS!" or something.

I shook my head, "No."

She snarled, _snarled, _I tell you, and started to kick angrily at the overgrown ground with her shiny silver pearl slippers. "Useless! Utterly useless!"

I frowned at that. I mean, sorry that I didn't know the movie, but she didn't have to be so mean about it! A few more minutes of grumbling and she turned to me, "Whatever! I'll take you to Rivendell, but that's it! I have no reason to lead you beyond that!"

"T-Thanks?" I'm not sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

So we continued on to...Riverdell? No, Rivendell? Yeah, Rivendell, traveling near the trees, where it was a bit cooler than...well, actually, it was pretty much the same temperature everywhere. It must of been near the middle of Summer because the heat baked the ground and inhabited the shade. Thirty seconds into the journey and I was already sweating.

Every fifteen minutes or so, we would take a break, half under the insistence of me, and half under the girl who said her precious feet needed to rest. By the third break, my mouth felt like sandpaper and I begged for some water, but the girl, who I found out was named Crystel Serrafina Night Star Viktoria Moonlight Josephine Rose Drop Demitrious Silver Rain(what type of name is that?), refused to share any of hers with me.

She said, quote, "You can wait a few more hours! _I _can't!" before adding, "Why would I let your filthy peasant mouth share water with _me _anyway?!"

By now, I was starting to think she was pretty conceited, bratty, and a bit of a bitch. Along with still managing to be unnaturally beautiful(which was totally unfair).

She wasn't even sweating!

My mid-back length black hair, on the other hand, was messy and clung to my face in thin, curling wisps. I had already taken off my jacket to walk around in my purple tank top and was half considering to take off my knee-high pants too.

A hour and a half or so of what was basically hell for me, we finally, _finally _arrived at our destination-a stone bridge that led to a wondrous, yet homey looking town. Under the bridge was a sparkling river, and the moment I saw it, I walked as fast as I could towards it and kneed down by the gently rushing water. For a second, I half considered just jumping into the stream before settling on holding up my limp hair and sticking my head in the river.

The cool liquid gave my burning face a instant relief and I gulped down water as fast as I could before coming up for air. Shaking my head to rid of some of the water, I took a deep breath before dunking my head into the river again. This time I savored the experience and drank some more of the liquid. When I pulled my head up again and wiped my eyes, I was faced with the image of Crystal scowling at me.

"C'mon!" She snapped, already starting to walk across the bridge, "I want to get to Rivendell!"

I frowned a bit, but dried my face off with my jacket and followed her. We walked for a minute or so more on the gray stone steps before reaching a pair of arched gates. There, Crystel charmed the guards with a small smile and wave of her hands, and we slipped relatively easily, leaving behind a pair of dazed males.

Dang. She was_ good_.

Once I was inside, I looked around with interest. There was a worn, stone path winding in front of tall houses...house? It looked like they were all connected to each other. There weren't a lot of people out walking, but those that were had on medieval looking clothes.

The woman wore long dressed that brushed the ground as they walked gracefully, and the men mostly wore earthy toned tunics and ah, what do you call them again? Not leggings...pants, no...um, bre, breeches! That right, they were wearing brown breeches.

Most of them had straight, dark hair which the tips of pointed ears peaked through. I froze for a moment at the sight before continuing to follow Crystal, who walked with importance and purpose. Pointed ears? Elves? Wait...

"Crystal?" I said, confused, "Where...where are we?"

She snorted delicately(I didn't even know people could do that with such grace), "Didn't I already tell you, stupid?! Rivendell!"

"No, I mean like..._where _where. Are we on Earth? Or what?"

"Ugh."

She shook her head, causing silky white-gold locks to glide flawlessly through the fresh air, "Just when I thought you were annoying enough. We're in Middle Earth. _Middle Earth. _Got that!?"

Okay...? _Middle_ Earth? So does that mean we switched worlds or something? Is this still Earth? What? I'm confusing myself.

But...I felt my lips tug down into a cross between and pout and a frown. I had a load of homework due tomorrow. And the stray cats need to be fed! Oh...I can imagine it now, their pitiful little high-pitched wails as they scratch weakly at my back door with their fluffy little paws, wondering where their food was...I think my heart just broke. Not to mention my family! How long am I going to stay here?! I promised to visit them next week! Promised! Maybe this was just a crazy koo koo dream! Yeah! I brought my hand up to my arm and dug my fingernails into the soft skin-ow! Nope, definitely not a dream.

Absently rubbing the deep crescent shaped marks, I bit my lip.

What is this then? How the heck did I even get here? I tried to think back to the last thing I remembered before this.

I was watering the flowers in my window still, then was going to get my phone from my room-and boom! I don't think I offended the world in any way by doing that...maybe it was the one time in 3rd grade when I set a small patch of grass in the playground on fire. I said I was sorry, for goddness sake!(Not to mention the whopping I got from my parents)

My train of thought was cut off by a soft, distant nicker and I looked around. To my right was a large wooden building, and through the entrance I could see several horse heads leaning out of their stalls.

Crystal was no where to be found.

Great! My only(sorta) guide abandoned me!

I glanced towards the stables and after a second, smiled and started towards it.

Oh well! I guess I'll just hang with the horses instead! Who needs people that know what they're doing and what's going on anyway!

A horrid stench hit my nose as I entered the place and I scrunched it up in distaste. God, it's been a year or so since the last time I've been to a stable-but I freaking swear it didn't stink half as much as this!

...

...

...

Eh. I'll get used to it.

When I stepped inside the doorway, most of the horse heads instantly swung to face me, ears pointed forward in interest. A couple turned away after a few seconds to return to whatever they were doing while I walked down the wide isle. Most horses were brown, with very few blacks and one or whites. There weren't any paints from what I could see. I stopped at every stall and peaked at all the horses until one caught my eye.

It was a female, with a dirty dark brown coat that tinted towards black near some parts of her body, her mane a inky tangled mess. She was a bit smaller than the other horses, probably a year or so younger. Shiny dark eyes gazing at me sadly.

Awww, so cute.

Slowly reaching out, I let her sniff my hand for a while before gingerly petting her on the head. I wished I could just wash her, she would be beautiful without all that grime on her. But I didn't know if she belonged to anyone and all that. Sighing, I continued to stroke the mare.

"Ya know," I started softly, watching as her ears pulled forward to show that she was listening, causing my lips to twitch up slightly. At least _someone _was nice enough to listen to me.

"Today has been a bit of a crappy day."

I shifted to lean against her stall, "I kinda just wish I could take a nap or something and then wake up back in my own bed-but alas!" I said the last part dramatically, flopping onto her stall, "I seem to be stuck in this weirdo dream thing!"

She softly nudged me with her nose and nibbled on my other hand, which hung half in her stall. Oh my god so adorable-I WANT TO KEEP HER.

"Well," I straightened up, "At least I have you now. My new best friend and counselor, even though I met you like five seconds ago and you probably don't understand half of the stuff I'm saying."

I don't know how long I spent there, compaining to Amal, as I named her, while she comforted me as best as a young horse who had no idea why a random stranger was talking to her could. By the end of it, I had made her a couple hundred promises which included pampering her, frolicking in some distant meadow, eating peanut butter, and attending german sparkle parties.

Ah, bonding with animals.

When I noticed that the sun was starting to set, I reluctantly parted Amal with a kiss to her head and wandered off to find a place to stay for the night. Because like _heck_ I was gonna camp out in the trees.

There were only a handful of people, err, elves(?), out now, and I looked around for some sort of hotel before shyly approaching a beautiful woman who was carrying a basket of red apples.

"Um," I said, trying to catch her attention, "Do you know where the, urm, ah...the...the..."

Fudge.

I probably sounded like a idiot, but what the heck was the word they used now-a-days?! I don't think she'll understand if I said hotel!

"Where I can stay for the night?"

She looked me over, a strange look on her face before pointing towards down the road, "The fourth door."

I thanked her and made my way there, feeling a bit lonely. Once I reached the door, I hesitated for a second before steeling my will and knocking. Almost instantly, a pretty elven(still confused about that. But I guess I'll call them elves) maid opened the door,

"Can I stay here for the night?" I asked quietly(hey, can you blame me? I feel so self concious with all these beautiful people around me) and she nodded slowly, eyes flickering to my clothes before waving for me to come in.

I followed her up a set of stairs, trying to discreetly look at my outfit and wondering if there was something weird on it as she led me near the end of a long hallway. Stopping in front of the second to last door on the left, she opened it and stepped back. I went into my room and turned back to her, realizing that I didn't have any money on me-dollars or otherwise.

"Sorry, I don't have any money," I said, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly, "Can I maybe work in exchange?"

She nodded gracefully, "I'll have to check, but I believe there shall be work for you to do in exchange."

Her voice was soft and lilting and I felt like banging my head against the wall. WHAT WAS WITH ALL THESE PERFECT PEOPLE?! DID I SUDDENLY GET TELEPORTED TO 2AWESOME4U LAND OR SOMETHING?! Stifling the thoughts to the back of my mind, I bowed gratefully to her, "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure. Would you like anything else?"

"No, thank you, I'm good."

She curtsied to me with a "Goodnight." and started down the worn wooden hall.

I shut the door with a sigh and turned to survey my room.

Instead of the pristine white hotels I've been to in my life, this one looked more like a room in a log cabin. The walls were made of lovely brown wood and had a beautifully stiched tapestry that I wandered over too, running my hands over the painstakingly perfect but obiously homemade stiches.

There was a fireplace to my left, a comfy looking bed near my right, and a window down a little further from the bed. In winter, the area probably gave off a comforting and homey aura.

I smiled at that and then looked around. It didn't seem as if they had a bathtub or shower and I desperately wanted to scrub myself down after today's tiring treak, but on the other hand, I didn't want to bother the elf maid.

So instead, I took off my shoes, stripped to my underwear, and crawled into bed. It didnt take long for the warmth of the summer night, the exhaustion of the day, and the comfort of the sheets to lull me into sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Hello people! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and yes, I know I should be working on Gattino instead-but *sob* IM SO SORRYYYYYYYY<em>

_I GOT DISTRACTED BY LORD OF THE RINGS AND THIS! THIS HAPPENED!_

_Anyway, happy late Christmas...?_

_Oh wait, almost forgot!_

_Discaimer: I don't own Lord of The Rings, The Hobbit, etc_

_(PS-this is unedited so please, as I dont have a beta or anything, tell me if you see something wrong. Also, I have no idea what's up with the title I made it up on the spot)_


End file.
